


Unlike Her | Michael Myers

by CatLadyInTraining



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, From Sex to Love, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLadyInTraining/pseuds/CatLadyInTraining
Summary: Catherine Peirston, a grad student, an intern, a follower of Samuel Loomis's most extravagant and researched project of all time, has begun her thesis on what could quite possibly be the most dangerous thing she's done.Hiding a man she can't keep, falling for one who can't feel, lusting for the very man her boss wants to be returned. But every moment Michael's hands are pressed around her neck, the glittering gold from her auburn eyes coated with want, the idea of loving a man far too dangerous, Catherine's whole psyche might fall just as well and as fast as her heart.The murders spread, the police at her door, there's only a matter of time before they catch up to the two of them. Will they catch Catherine as a lowly victim to her captor? Or will they find her as sick and demented as the one they've been searching for?
Relationships: Michael Myers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Unlike Her | Michael Myers

Chapter 1

_October 29th, 2007_

Early morning runs weren't part of the job description, but for some reason, blame it on fate, destiny, a late psychology report, Catherine Peirston had still occupied the walls of Smith's Grove Sanatorium at two am. Tired, the taste of coffee still left on her breath, throwing a hefty pile of paper on Dr. Loomis's twenty-year temporary desk with a heavy slam. His office seemed to be just as messy as hers at home, even more so with the audiotapes and videos piled on the metal cabinets, his computer still left on, a recorder half-hazard set upon his chair as if he was in a rush. Her name had been lettered on some, instructing her to take them back to the college campus the two of them currently resided the next chance she had.   
  
It was Catherine's only time to hear Loomis's psychological evaluations, a perfect way to get inside the mind of none other than Michael Myers. Child mass murderer, psychopath, a mere shape of a human being as Loomis put it. Catherine had only been in the same room with him a handful of times, the reason being she was still just a lowly grad student and Loomis's prized intern for the past two semesters. Someone he'd keep far away from someone who was labeled pure evil. Even if it would be theatrical if she had been injured at some point in the course, but even Loomis would think of it as ridiculous just to get some impactful moments for his book.

She was a bit disappointed on hearing she wouldn't interview the one and only Michael, but a job was a job, and her only requirements were making reports on some of the other patients. The meek, shy ones who quietly muttered their words, perfect for easing into a life of a clinical forensic psychologist. But, even if she had one chance to ask him a few questions, it would be a life goal complete. Michael hadn't spoken in fifteen years, and to have the chance of breaking a record was a bit exhilarating if she said so herself. Not only for a perfect addition to her thesis but just to get in the mind of someone so mentally intuned, the perfection of his logic, how a psychopath truly lived inside their head. Alas, she kept her mouth shut as Loomis instructed her to stay outside, barely getting a glimpse of the big man himself, her eyes of auburn staying locked on him as the door shut in front of her.

"Catherine," one of the nurses knocked on the door, her tone tired and irritated as one of her heels beat down on the tile floors. "You have spent long enough time here today, don't you think it's about time you packed your things and carried yourself out?"

Catherine nodded her head, "of course, sorry for the long wait." She packed a few of the stray audio tapes in her purse, noting she'd only have another few hours before she'd find herself behind the white walls of Smith's Grove anyway, like clockwork. Every morning at eight, from Monday to Wednesday. 

She joked she might as well have had a room with her name colored on it. With how much time she actually spent at her desk, writing reports and charts just like the doctors and nurses did with their patients. But the screams were something she couldn't handle, the rudeness of the employees. How evil and despicable some of them had been. Hiding glass in meals, aggressive behavior towards those traumatized, then ridicules, the lies, the spit. She witnessed it first hand, and even the police didn't believe her.

The snare Nurse Gertrude laid upon her face was enough to remind Catherine of the unfortunate circumstances the patients had to endure, but she merely smiled back. Just as she practiced, and left Loomis's office as Gertrude locked it with a slam.

"You know better than to be hereafter dark," she said, shaking her finger in Catherine's general direction, "I'll call for security to escort you to your car."

"Oh, there's no need for that. I'll find myself out."

"You sure, those bat-shit crazy patients will be having their room cleaned. Need I remind you of the unfortunate fate you may have if you wander the halls yourself. As a woman."

Catherine kept her practiced smile in focus, "of course. I have mace if anything happens." _And a pocket knife hanging off my boot, but mace will do._

One snotty look later, Catherine was free to leave. Using her own set of keys and cards to navigate the halls of Smith Grove alone. She kept her head down as one of the passing janitor's made a remark, making a pass to grab her arm as she slid just out of his reach. 

He only laughed as he continued, making Catherine's breathing a little harsher and inhaling the sweet scent of cleanser much easier. She had to remind herself, the worst people found in the Sanitorium weren't in the cells, it was those decorated in badges and labels, the high-prized citizens of the town for taking it upon themselves to help those who were described as weak and vulnerable. She hoped she wouldn't end up like any of them, the disgusting lot who were rumored to touch the young girls late at night, who beat those that couldn't fight back.

Sick pigs.

Even if they had grabbed her, shoved her against the wall, he wouldn't have touched her. They just wanted the sweet reaction of fear in her eyes, and if she kept her professional demeanor in check, as Loomis described, she'd be fine. Or so, she thought. Running on faith was better than running on nothing at all. Especially in an environment where unpredictable situations occurred constantly, she just had to keep her head low and her expectations even lower. Keep a key locked in between her knuckles at all times. Wait until the halls were cleared. Keep tabs on all employees. Just like they said.

_Act as if you were surviving a horror movie and not working as a graduate student._

When Catherine had made it to the security office, she let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. Giving them her trademark smile, of perfect white teeth, and the classic upbringing of upper north Chicago. "Sorry for the late-night checkout," she said, waving goodbye as the officer tossed her a look of complete boredom. "I hope I didn't interrupt your-" she peeked down at his desk. A magazine decorated in nude women. "I hope I didn't interrupt your alone time, officer."

He smacked his gum, pressing the exit button as he went back to his supposed duties. But Catherine paid him no mind as she left to the parking lot, finding her battered old car, the moon shining brightly on the clear night set upon them. 


End file.
